Bedtime Stories
by Shimegami-chan
Summary: One-shot. Tomoki asks Takuya to tell him a bedtime story, and poor Takuya must choose a tale that everyone will enjoy. An actual bedtime story I told a friend. :


Digimon's not mine. Neither is Gundam. 

**Bedtime Stories**   
_by Shimegami-chan_   
A/N: Random and hopefully humorous.   
  
_______________________________________________   
  
  
"Takuya-oniichan."

The crackling fire all but drowned out the whispered words, but the not-so-alert-right-then Kanbara Takuya was sensitive to even the quietest of his brother's cries. "What is it, Tomoki?" 

"I can't sleep." 

Takuya manually pried his eyelids open with his fingers and observed Izumi, Kouji, and Junpei--who was supposed to be helping him keep watch--dozing nearby. "Figures." 

"Takuya-oniichan?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Tell me a story?" 

"Uh...I could try...stories aren't my thing. What kind of a story do you want?" 

"A mecha story," came another whispered voice from nearer the fire. It seemed that Junpei wasn't quite asleep after all. Izumi, lying beside him, had also roused sleepily. 

"A spy story," Tomoki said with finality. 

"You're telling a story? I want a romance," Izumi pronounced dreamily. 

"Uhh...right." How to deliver? Takuya didn't want to admit that he couldn't tell stories. Luckily Kouji and the Digimon hadn't woken up with demands. 

"Well, I can try, everyone... 

"Once upon a time there lived a warrior on a colony of Earth. His name was..." Takuya cast about for a suitable name, finally settling on the jumpsuited boy to his right. "His name was Junpei, and he was revered as the bravest and strongest in the galaxy." Junpei beamed. 

_Spy story, _Takuya remembered. "Junpei was sent to earth on a mission -- in his mecha -- to assassinate an important political figure." 

"He was accompanied by his friends Tomoki, Takuya, Kouji and...uh, Nee...in their four mecha suits made of the strongest Gundanium alloy." Takuya knew Tomoki would be pleased by his inclusion as one of the pilots. Kouji and Neemon just wouldn't have any choice. 

"When he infiltrated the building to assassinate the powerful political leader Boko..." Takuya cast about for an interesting catalyst. "He laid eyes on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her name was..." His hesitation earned him a fierce glare from both Junpei (who had an obvious choice for his princess) and Izumi (who probably wanted to be included in the story). Takuya sweatdropped and hurried on. "Her name was Izumi, and she had the deepest green eyes he had ever seen." 

"Unfortunately..." The grin on Takuya's face was devious. "...she was Boko's daughter." Izumi glared at the storyteller. 

"Boko, speaking in his Kansai-whorish accent, looked at his daughter proudly as he gave his speech, and Junpei knew that he could never make Izumi-chan sad. The death of her father would surely break her spirit. Even Boko seemd harmless next to Junpei's angel." 

Takuya searched vainly for a plot to add to his story, and found none. Any muses he might have had had abandoned him long ago. "Uh...Well, Junpei wanted to run forward and rescue his princess from the fate that could befall her if she stayed by her father's side. But, just as he stood by her side to tap on her shoulder..." 

Takuya noted that most of his audience was drowsily closing their eyes. Maybe they wouldn't notice that he couldn't decide how to end the godforsaken story. "...the other four Gundams swooped down and destroyed the building, thinking the mission had failed." 

"Now, if this were a sad story, perhaps Junpei and Izumi would be trapped beneath the burning rubble in each other's arms. 

"If this were an angsty story, he would confess his love for her as they knelt beneath the rocks, certain they were never to be found. 

"If it were a lemon story, they would have hot passionate sex." Takuya hoped that Tomoki hadn't heard that comment uttered under his breath. 

"If it were a supernatural story, Junpei would die right away and his spirit would comfort Izumi's throughtout her rescue. 

"If it was a horror story, I suppose Junpei would watch the rocks crush her broken body." Maybe Junpei was asleep, because his eyes didn't open to glare at the goggle-headed boy. 

"If it were sappy, they would be rescued and get married. 

"But... 

"BUT..." 

"But this is your story?" Tomoki asked sleepily. 

"But...because a pile of rocks fell on them...the narrator couldn't see them anymore. 

"So we'll never know how it ends. 

Takuya whispered softly, glancing at his three charges. They had all seemingly drifted off at the climax of the tale. "Not a loss, I couldn't figure out how to end it." 

A little ways away one ice-blue eye cracked partway open. "It's better if they end it they way they want to. But it was a good story." 

"Kouji." Takuya smiled. "I didn't realize you were listening. But thanks." 

"Anytime." 

"Hey, Kouji...which ending would you choose?" 

Takuya couldn't see the other boy shrug as he melted back into the shadows. "My ending wasn't there." 

"Oh?" 

"It was the one where the brave Gundam of Light stopped the other idiots from destroying the theatre, and prevented the whole mess." Though his voice was flat, Takuya heard a hint of a chuckle. 

"I should have known." 

"Good night, Takuya," came the reply. 

"'Night." Takuya grinned and settled he weight against the tree, watching the dancing flames. "And so, the hero got the girl, and the polician got killed and everyone lived happily ever after...didn't they?" 

"They did." Tomoki, still awake, whispered. "Thank you." 

Takuya grinned. "No problem...the end."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_This one is thanks to Cyberdramon and Gaia Lao. Hope you liked your bedtime story. :) _


End file.
